thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:StevenJP915
Yes, I know it's been a while. But I think this wiki could use a little bit of improvment, and I will help you. hey its nice to see u again. i wish you would come back to youtube.Jamesis5 06:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC)jamesis5 Articles we need We need to finish the following articles: Alfie Isabella Sodor Water Works Ice Delivery Cars Many Tracks and Destinations Many Sets If you have some catalogs and pamphletes, whatever you see in them but don't see them on the wiki. Create the page. Visitors will wants to see everything. So let's get it done soon. StevenJP915. TATMR Set I need to ask you guys something, remember that video from Youtube with the Rare 100 Piece TATMR Set. I can remember the following characters in it: Thomas Diesel 10 Lady Splatter Dodge Specail addition Mr. C(looks like Alec Baldwin)Jamesis5 18:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Jamesis5 Mutt the Dog Can anyone remember who the rest of the characters are. Please respond. Oh, and check out my new Youtube page. http://youtube.com/user/TheThomasWoodenGuy1 i remeber also Lilly Shinning time staion muffel mountains bernets house gold track idk if there was a junior or watevr tat boys name was. Jamesis5 04:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC)jamesis5 Re: Vandalism Taken care of. :) OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bios The list has already been covered by . Thank you for your thoughts and help. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think the one on the right may be a prototype similiar to the one pictured in the 95 Yearbook... Dude, is this yours? If so, this could be the prototype Rusty of 1996... Or maybe I'm retarded. I'm just sayin' because Rusty's prototype as shown in the 1996 yearbook looks like this... I'm probably just a noob, it's probably a Factory Error... -WRS Steven..How do you know for sure this is a factory error? I think it is a prototype or perhaps a pre-production sales sample. The construction is rough. The lettering is not standard. The overall appearance is almost identical to what is shown in the 95 Yearbook.. Sorry for the extremely long wait, but the Rusty on the right is not a prototype. it is a factory error. User:StevenJP915 Re: Patch Taken care of. OrigamiAirEnforcer 18:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Would any of you be able to remove the images I uploaded to the wiki. They are Pax.jpg and Sid.jpg; I have found better images and I would appreciate it if someone could remove them. StevenJP915. Something else went wrong and I uploaded a duplicate image. It is Paxton3.jpg; Sorry for all the troubles. I'd remove it myself but I can't. StevenJP915. :Taken care of, but next time please tell James or I directly here or here, rather than your own talk page. Nonetheless, thank you for the notice. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sup Nope, no new items. I'm actually done collecting period. I'm even selling some off. Bought too much, spent too much, and want more money for G Scale. I am rebuilding my layout, I have enough money, but I am recreating "Maycomb County" from the novel "To Kill a Mockingbird", which I loved! Bets movie and book pair I have ever watched/read. So I need about six houses, figures to match the characters, I am slowly finding them, and I want to change the town a tad. If you have not read "To Kill a Mockingbird", you have to. It is the only book I have ever enjoyed. I am even considering reading the book once a year and then watching the movie right after I finish the book again. It was so good! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 05:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: Chart Not a bad idea, but why not post the chart in a blog? That way other members can comment. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 It was me For those who are wondering. I am Legofan25. it is just my extra wiki account and I accidently logged on it to do the 1999 yearbook. hi my name is austin 2012 Stuff Anybody know what we're in for in 2012? If so, leave a link. StevenJP915. Re: New Pictures A user uploaded them on the Thomas The Tank Engine Wiki. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Jamesis5 Do you own a 1993 and 1994 yearbook? Or were those just pics you found on the internet? OliverGWR11 10:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC)OliverGWR11